Loki
|Value = $100 |Rlevel = 20 |Class = Medium |Ability = Shapeshift |Faction = EvoLife |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 76,400 |Speed = 40 kph |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Hardpoints = 3× Light |WikiClass = Light |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |ActiveModule = Yes |PassiveModule = 3 |Pilot = N/A |Weapons = 3× Pinata |Currency = }} Introduction The Loki is a medium robot with 3 light hardpoints. It is unofficially classified as a light robot based on wiki criteria. Ability This robot is one of the three robots in the Ragnarok Squad, the others being the Tyr and Fenrir. It has two modes: Assault mode and Recon mode. In Recon mode, the Loki loses the ability to fire its weapons, but goes into permanent stealth and gains a speed boost (+30 kph). In Assault mode, it can fire its weapons but loses the speed buff and stealth. Note that there is a short 5 second cooldown between switching modes and you are not able to switch freely like the Tyr and Fenrir can. Strategy The Loki is arguably the most irritating robot in the game thanks to the ability to stay in stealth for as long as the player desires. With 3 light slots, it has the same firepower as a Pursuer and as such, should be played similar to one. The main difference is that while the Pursuer can be both offensive and temporarily defensive at the same time (weapons, stealth and speed boost), the Loki sacrifices its offensive capability in exchange for permanent stealth along with a larger speed boost. While using Loki, players should optimize its ability to capture unnoticed beacons, sabotage enemies and force them to go after it. A Loki should be accompanied by at least one teammate to utilize its ability and ensure a getaway route to avoid being cornered by enemy robots. Be alert that enemies even without Quantum Radar, can damage this robot if the enemy's weapons' are at the same level (plane) as the Loki. Robots such as the Invader, Blitz, and Rayker, are excellent examples of robots that can do this, due to having such low (close to the ground) mounted weapons. One of the Ragnarok Trio, Loki stands for trickery and deadly steps. Armed with 3 light weapons enough to make critical damages to enemies, this green robot has another trick up its sleeve, the infinite Stealth mode. Once activated, Loki becomes unarmed but can absolutely troll anybody it wants, and only Quantum Radar or blind aiming can deal with this little robot. Luckily, Loki is extremely delicate and can be destroyed within seconds by high-power weaponry if not careful. Hitting the beat with slightly below average heath and the speed of 50 km/h, but can go as fast as 80 km/h, this robot is very deadly and sneaky, yet precious. It ranks up to being a highly formidable threat to all robots, and especially dangerous to mid and long-ranged robots. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Loki: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. However, utility weapons can be effectively mixed with standard weaponry, for example the Halo (a root weapon) could be used on one light slot, and a Gust on another. This is because weapons such as the Halo give up firepower for the utility of locking down enemies. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Limited Edition LokiAlien2.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Alien File:LokiMistletoe.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Mistletoe Trivia *Loki is trickster god in Norse mythology, known for being able to shapeshift and being one of the sneakiest gods. *Near the area his name is, an Odal can be seen *Click here for 3D model of this robot *A lot of players dislike this robot because the stealth lasts forever. Navigation